pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1909 in literature
The year 1909 in literature involved some significant new books. Events New books *L. Frank Baum - The Road to Oz ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces at Work (as "Edith Van Dyne") *André Billy - La Derive *René Boylesve - La Jeune Fille bien élevée *Hall Caine - The White Prophet *Ion Luca Caragiale - Kir Ianulea *Herbert Croly - The Promise of American Life *Charles Hoy Fort - The Outcast Manufacturers *Anatole France - Balthazar *Jacques Futrelle - Elusive Isabel *John Galsworthy - Fraternity *Jack London - Martin Eden *John Masefield - Multitude and Solitude *Lucy Maud Montgomery - Anne of Avonlea *Baroness Orczy -''The Nest of the Sparrowhawk'' ** - The Old Man In the Corner *Gertrude Stein - Three Lives *Gene Stratton-Porter - A Girl of the Limberlost *Hermann Sudermann - The Song of Songs *Robert Walser &- Jakob von Gunten *Mary Augusta Ward - Daphne *H.G. Wells - Ann Veronica ** - Tono-Bungay New drama *John Galsworthy - Strife *Ferenc Molnár - Liliom *George Bernard Shaw - The Shewing-up Of Blanco Posnet Poetry *Guillaume Apollinaire — L'Enchanteur Pourrissant *François Mauriac — Les Mains Jointes (Clasped Hands) *John Millington Synge — Poems and Translations Non-fiction *Henry James - Italian Hours *William James - A Pluralistic Universe *Charlotte Fell Smith - John Dee: 1527-1608 Births * January 29 - Phoebe Hesketh, British poet (d. 2005) * February 24 - August Derleth, anthologist (d. 1971) * February 15 - Miep Gies, Anne Frank friend, biographer * March 22 - Gabrielle Roy, French Canadian author (d. 1983) * March 28 - Nelson Algren, novelist (d. 1981) * March 31 - Robert Brasillach, French author (d. 1945) * April 8 - John Fante, novelist (d. 1983) * May 1 - Yiannis Ritsos, Greek poet (d. 1990) * May 5 - Miklós Radnóti, a Hungarian poet (d. 1944) * May 9 - Robert Garioch, poet (d. 1981) * June 6 - Sir Isaiah Berlin, philosopher (d. 1997) * June 19 - Osamu Dazai, Japanese author (d. 1948) * June 28 - Eric Ambler, novelist (d. 1998) * July 1 – Juan Carlos Onetti, Uruguayan writer (d. 1994) * July 17 - G. P. Wells, son and co-author of H. G. Wells (d. 1985) * July 28 - Malcolm Lowry, British novelist (d. 1957) * July 30 - C. Northcote Parkinson, British historian and author (d. 1993) * August 3 - Walter Van Tilburg Clark, novelist (d. 1971) * August 19 - Jerzy Andrzejewski, Polish author (d. 1983) * November 26 - Eugène Ionesco, Romanian and French playwright (d. 1994) Deaths *January 14 - Arthur William à Beckett, journalist (b. 1844) *February 11 - Russell Sturgis, art critic (b. 1836) *March 24 - John Millington Synge, dramatist and poet (b. 1871) *March 27 (probable) - John Davidson, poet (b. 1857) *April 9 - Francis Marion Crawford, novelist (b. 1854) *April 9 - Paschal Grousset, journalist and science fiction writer (b. 1844) *April 12 - Algernon Charles Swinburne, British poet (b. 1837) *April 26 - Marcus Dods, theologian (b. 1834) *May 18 - George Meredith, novelist and poet (b. 1828) *June 11 - Jacob Gordin, dramatist (b. 1853) *July 8 - Albert Craig, "The Surrey Poet", cricket writer (b. 1850) *August 21 - George Cabot Lodge, poet (b. 1873) *August 23 - Liu E, novelist (b. 1857) *October 24 - Henry Charles Lea, historian (b. 1825) *December 14 - Frederick Greenwood, journalist (b. 1830) *''date unknown'' **H. L. Fischer, translator (b. 1822) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Selma Lagerlöf *Newdigate prize: Frank Ashton-Gwatkin * Category:Years in literature fr:1909 en littérature pl:1909 w literaturze pt:1909 na literatura ru:1909 год в литературе sq:1909 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 1909 uk:1909 у літературі Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature